The Nickname Rampage
by iamRAWRkaythanks
Summary: Summary: There’s a story behind each and every nickname, and their stories deserve to be told. Uchihafamilybonding! FEATURES AN OC. ACTIVE.
1. To Sydney From Itachi

_**Because the Uchihas are frickin' awesome.**_

**~Dedicated to my bf Kiko**

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**The Nickname Rampage**_

**To Sydney, From Itachi**

The middle Uchiha, contrary to popular belief, was not the original master o' nicknames.

It was, actually-surprisingly-the oldest Uchiha sibling, Itachi.

And the very, very, very first nickname that would set the beloved hyper middle child Uchiha off?

* * *

**Sia-Turtle.**

'MOMMMMI! I WANT MACARONI AND CHEESE…NOT TOMATOES!" The six-year-old Uchiha female screamed at the top of her lungs, kicking over one of her younger brother's toy trucks.

"Oh, Sydney, please…Itachi, keep her busy, will you?" Mikoto Uchiha sighed, wishing very much that at that moment that her husband wasn't a traditional male.

"…Hnn…" said the nine year old, his equivelant to "no".

Mikoto sighed, ready to slam her head against a wall. Sometimes her three kids were really, really bothersome…

"Momi…" four-year-old Sasuke tugged on his mother's pant leg.

"Yes, sweetie?" She said, trying to ignore the temper tantrum her middle child was on the verge of (not an easy task).

"Turtle," he said, pointing to his sister, who was currently in the fetal position, wailing at the top of her lungs.

"No, Sasuke. That's SYDNEY. Sia. Your SISTER. Not a turtle. SIA. Not turtle."

"Turtle!" He insisted.

"No," She said. "Sia."

"Turtle."

"Sia."

"Turtle!!!!!!!!!!!" He wailed.

Itachi smirked. Sia. Turtle. Sia. Turtle. Sia turtle. Sia-turtle. His newest nickname was born.

* * *

**See's.**

"I. WANT. CHOCOLATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Seven-year-old Sia wailed.

"After dinner, sweetie," Mikoto said, wishing her husband wasn't on a business trip. Sometimes her little sweethearts were devils.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWW!" Sia screamed, kicking the table.

"For kami's sake…" The mother of three murmured under her breath. "Itachi, keep your sister quiet, please."

He shoved a tomato in her mouth. She gagged.

"EW, GROSS, ICHI! DON'T MAKE ME EAT GROSS THINGS! I WANT SWEETS!!!!" She was back on her temper tantrum mode.

Sasuke, little hands waving, reached for the forgotten tomato. Sia pushed it towards him, making gagging sounds.

"CHOCO! CHOCO! CHOCO!" Sia hollered.

"For kami's sake, Si…s…" Mikoto trailed off, about ready to pound her head on the dinner table. The middle child was a terror.

"See's?" Sasuke said, pointing to his sister. He was trying to make the connection between "Sia" and her favorite candy shop, but, unfortunately, he wasn't doing so well.

"No, Sasuke!...kami he's such a slow learner…that's SIA, darling. Not See's."

Sia perked up at the mention of her favorite sweets shop. "See's! See's! See's!" Soon, lil' Sasuke was chanting with her.

"Oh, for kami's sake…" Mikoto got up. "Itachi, make sure they eat, please." And she went into the kitchen.

The twelve year old smirked evilly, then turned to his younger brother. He pointed to Sia. "Sasuke, this is See's."

"SEE'S! SEE'S! SEE'S! SEE'S!"

* * *

**Syd-Sise**

"ITA! PUT ME DOWN, GOSHDARNIT!" Twelve-year-old Sia yelped at her fifteen-year-old brother as he dragged her towards the bath.

"Nope. Mother told me to make sure you had a bath…"

"NEVER IN A MILLION-CHOKECOUGHGASP-YEARS!"

"Shut up. You're setting a bad example towards Sasuke," Itachi smirked. The ten year old was trailing behind them.

Sia glared at her younger brother. "You are not watching me take a bath."

His bottom lip wobbled. "Sy-Syd-si-s-WAAAAAH!"

"Oh! Crap! He's crying! ITACHI, IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!!!!!!!!!!"

"No it's not, _Syd-sise_," The teenager smirked.

"WHAT THE KAMI? DON'T CALL ME THAT!" The twelve-year-old managed to wiggle free of her older brother and bolt into the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

Itachi turned to his little brother. "If you want to please me and annoy her, call her Syd-sise."

And Sasuke was brainwashed.

* * *

**Shadow Killer**

_~Shadow Killer~,_

_You are beautiful. You're the sun-this world couldn't exist without you._

_Please…be mine?_

_Love FOREVER,_

_Danner Miroto_

"Ugh," Fifteen-year-old Sia groaned, ripping the love note down from her locker. _Le seriously-_couldn't the fanboys just get over themselves? They made life hell. Maybe the world couldn't exist without her, but the world could exist without _them._

"What's this?" Eighteen-year-old Itachi ripped the note from his younger sister's hands.

"ITACHI! GIVE THAT BACK!" She screamed, jumping for it.

"Who's it from _this_ time, bro?" Oh, great, Sasuke was in on it too. Joy joy to the world, Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha are dead-!

" 'Shadow Killer, you are beautifu. You're the sun-the world couldn't exist without you.' Oooooohhh, someone LOVES youuuu!" He cooed/teased, keeping the note away from her.

"you asshole! Give it back…or at least throw it in the trash, where it belongs!"

'Awwww, he wants you to be his," Itachi continued. "Now why would I throw awaya love confession towards my younger sister? Who is this 'Danner Miroto', anyway? I want to meet the future husband of my sister."

Sia glared and stomped on his foot. "Honestly, Itachi! Cut it out! He's that guy who flirted with Mint last week…who yu threw into a dumpster?"

"Hmm…nope, don't remember him," Itachi looked back at the note. "One question, sis. Why 'Shadow Killer'?"

"NONEOFYOURBUSINESS!"

"Hmmmm…'Shadow Killer'. 'Shadow Killer.' I'll have to thank this…Danner Miroto for the nickname. It suits you well." And he strode away, note in his bag.

Sia glared at her thirteen-year-old brother. "Call me Shadow Killer and no more tomatoes for a month."

Sasuke's eyes widened, and Sia smirked in victory. Now to find a way to keep Itachi from calling her Shadow Killer…

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**_Because an evil Itachi is amazing and hot and the best thing on this planet._**

**~Yeah, this was demanding to be written. Get over it.**

**If you didn't like it...it's ok. Its not my best work.**

**If you DID like it...I'm going to write two Sasuke parts and one Itachi part. Mmmyup.**

**You read it? Review it.**

**No flames.**

**~Thankies a bunch!~**

**:hearts:,**

**LadyMaybelleLuvesSasukleberry**

**and**

**The Uchihas**


	2. To Sasuke From Sydney & Itachi With Luv

**_Because the Uchihas will never get old._**

**~Dedicated to my bff Kiko**

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**The Nickname Rampage**_

**To Sasuke From Sydney and Itachi With Luv**

Of course, once Itachi set her off, Sia went on a nickname rampage…especially with her little brother. Itachi, over course, wouldn't be outdone.

Poor, poor Sasuke. He's been the victim to Sia and Itachi's creativity one too many times.

…But that's for another section.

* * *

**Sasu-chan**

"SAAAAAAAASSSSSSUUUUUUUKKKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEE!" Seven year old Sia screamed in frustration, tackling her younger brother to the floor.

"EEK!" The five-year-old child emitted, flailing his arms.

Ten-year-old Itachi smirked from his position on the couch. Watching his younger siblings tussle was always amusing.

The two rolled across the wooden floors. "NO-FAIR-SAS-SAS-UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Sia flailed her arms and stopped moving; she had run into a wall.

"Nice move, Sia-chan," Itachi smirked. "Really smooth."

She glared at him.

Sasuke started pouting. "Aniki, why do you call Sia Sia-chan and you don't have any nicknames for me?"

Itachi pondered this question. Hmmm, good question. "Would you like it if I called you Sasu-chan, then?"

The five-year-old brightened up. "Yeah!"

"Sasu-chan it is, then."

And therein onwards Sasuke was doomed.

Forever…ish…

* * *

**Sasukle**

_Thud. Thud. Smack. Tackle. Roll._

"EEK!"

"...Awwwww," eleven-year-old Sia cooed at her little brother, who she was currently on top of. "Sasuke 'eek'ed. So ka-ute." She, of course, having the memory capacity of a gold fish, had forgotten that she had fallen down the stairs and caused Sasuke to 'eek'.

Nine year old 'wanna be a man' Sasuke glared up at his older sister. "I'M NOT CUTE! I'M A MAN! MEN AREN'T CUTE!" (this, of course, had been part of Itachi's brainwashing to his younger brother).

"Yes you are!" Sia rolled off of Sasuke. "You're kawaii, Sasu!"

"I AM NOT KAWAII!"

"YES YOU ARE!"

"NO I'M NOT!"

"YES YOU ARE!"

"NO I'M NOT!"

"YES YOU ARE!"

"NO I'M NOT!"

"Uh~huh," Sia stuck her tongue out at her younger brother, smirking.

He glared (more brainwashing). "Am not…_Sydney_."

Her eyes went wide. "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?"

He smirked. "_Sydney._"

"UGH! THAT'S IT! YOU'RE GOING DOWN SASUK…SASU…SAS…SASUKLE!" She screamed in frustration, tackling him to the floor

Unbeknownest to either of them, Itachi leaned at the top of the stairs, lured by their screaming. "Sasukle…hmmm…."

**

* * *

**

Sasu-tomato

Twelve-year old Sia stared at her brother, absolutely dis-gus-_ted_. "Eeeeeeew, Sasu, tomatoes? Could you be anymore gross?"

Ten-year-old Sasuke stared up at his sister with a shocked expression on his face. "Sia, you don't like _tomatoes? _How could you?"

"They're…" She wrinkled her nose. "Good for you."

The youngest Uchiha looked at the fruit in his hand. "…" He blinked again. One of his older siblings didn't like the food he was eating? Oh, noes, if he didn't put it down and never eat it again, he would be shunned! SHUNNED!

Trying to decide what to do, the chicken-haired Uchiha didn't notice his older brother come down the stairs and grab the red food, taking a bite. "Hmm. Not bad, Sasu."

Sasuke blinked. "Really, Aniki?"

Itachi smirked. "Indeed. Hmmm…I should call you Sasu-tomato, since you like tomatoes so much. What do you think?"

Sasuke's eyes widened. "Yes, aniki!"

Itachi ruffled his brother's hair. "Sasu-tomato." He disappeared out the front door.

Sia sniffed. "_Boys._"

**

* * *

**

Sasuke-monkey

"I can't believe you liked the weasels best," Thirteen-year old Sia argued with sixteen-year-old Itachi. "Weasels are the worst animal on the planet."

He ruffled her hair, making her squeak and flail. "Whatever you say, Sia. I don't see how you like giraffes so much."

Sia's eyes widened, unbelieving the fact that her older brother didn't like giraffes. "BUT ITACHI! THEY'RE SO PRETTY! AND THEY WERE BETTER THEN SASUKE'S MONKEYS!"

"Hey!" Eleven-year-old Sasuke protested weakly.

Itachi smirked, ruffling his younger brother's hair. "There's no point in arguing…Sasuke-monkey."

**

* * *

**

Sasukleness

_Dear Sasuke-kun,_

_Would you please do me the favor of going out with me? _

_You're so hot and mysterious and absolutely fantastic._

"Really, how do they expect you to except when they don't leave a name?" Fifteen-year-old Sia tutted, tugging the love note out of her two-year-younger-brother's hands.

Sasuke glared at her. "Give it back to me."

"Two love notes in one week!" Aged eighteen Itachi appeared next to them. "One for Sia, and one for Sasuke! Unbelieveable-it's a new record."

"Sasukle," Sia said. "You should except one."

He sniffed. "I am too coolness to go out with any girl. I thought you knew this."

Sia rolled her eyes. "Well, if you're too _coolness_, I'm gonna have to call you Sasukleness."

Sasuke stared.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Itachi asked.

"What does anything have to do with anything?" Sia countered back. "So, HA."

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**_Because Sasuke is just so easy to torture._**

**~Yeah, finally wrote another chapter. Only took five million years.**

**SO here it is.**

**For y'all.**

**TO read.**

**And such.,**

**Now can I please have a review...or two?**

**xD**

**An Order of RAWR**


End file.
